Reunited
by Ship-the-ships-I-ship
Summary: Next school year in Fukurodani Akaashi’s Captain the volleyball team. He calls out to his ace to spike it onky to realize he’s not there. Until… he is.


It's the next school year and Akaashi's Captain of Fukurōdani Academy's Volleyball team. Bokuto's in college nearby.

It's after school practice and Fukurōdani's working on normal.

Set, spike, receive, serve, receive, set, spike, repeat.

The ball is sent to Akaashi's who sets it

"Bokuto-San!" Akaashi calls out out of reflex.

The ball hits the floor…

The team is silent for a moment.

Akaashi "Sorry. Reflex." The team understands they keep practicing.

A few days later it happens again. Then again the next week and again and again. The second and third years fully understand what's going on and explain some to the first years.

Then one day during practice.

"Bokuto-san!!" Akaashi yells setting the ball to exactly where he should be.

The ball slams the other side of the court.

Everyone silent as the white and black owl smirks as he lands.

Akaashi turns to him "B-Bokuto-san?"

Bokuto smiles and tackles him in a hug "AAKAAAAAASHIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!"

Akaashi falls over "Bokuto-san!!! What're you doing here?! You should be in class!! How'd you even get here?!?!"

Bokuto smiles clinging onto the younger boy "I'm here to hit that set!! Didn't I do great Akaashi?!?!"

Akaashi sits up "The greatest Bokuto-san. But you shouldn't be here. You have class."

Bokuto lets go and pouts "You called out for me. That set was exactly the way I like it. Exactly the way you set to me. I felt you missing me so I teleported here!!" He's back to normal energetic Bokuto.

Akaashi looks away with a faint blush "Was not. That was just out of reflex."

The team looks at each other and smiles.

1st years "Umm? Senpai's? Why is he back? Who's he?"

Educated 1st year "Th-that's Bokuto Kotaro… he was Fukurōdani's Ace last year!!! Top 3 best spikers in Japan!!!!"

The second and third years smirk and explain the relationship between Akaashi and Bokuto.

Bokuto "Akaaaashiiii!! You're the Captain now?!?? Hooray!!! AAAAkaasshi!!!"

Akaashi "Bokuto please. You're scaring the 1st years. Also please say my name normally for once?"

Bokuto pouts and gets up "Fine. Like this? Akaashi~?"

Akaashi blushes deeply and turns away "Never mind. Go back to how it was."

Bokuto tilts his head confused and looks to his previous teammates before freaking out to them scaring the first years except the educated one he renamed Bokuto jr.

Bokuto "So mini me? You've been usually hitting the ball after he calls out for me?"

Bokuto jr nods "It wasn't until 3 times that I was able to hit it right."

Bokuto cries and hugs the small child "AkAAAASshi!! I adopted a son!!"

"BOKUTO-SAN!!!! STOP ADOPTING MORE SMALL CHILDREN!!! Guess I should be glad this one goes here and not Karasono…" Akaashi sighs "Put him down."

"But Akaashi~?" Bokuto pouts saying his name right.

Akaashi turns red again and looks away to try to hide it "N-no buts Bokuto-san. Put Kota down."

Bokuto puts the Bokuto jr aka Kota down and pokes Akaashi's cheeks "Why're you blushing Akaashi?"

Akaashi ducks under Bokuto's arms and walks away "Stop saying my name right. It's weird and sounds…"

"Oh for fucks sake I can't do this anymore!!" Wataru shouts "Seriously!!! Ughhhh how long do I have to wait to see my ship sail?!?!?!"

Akaashi hits a volleyball at him but he receives it and smirks

"Hehe! Those 3 on 3 matches are paying off. I was able to receive that."

Akaashi frowns "At least one of you can receive my hits…"

Bokuto taps his friends shoulder "Akaashi~? Did you'd notice anything different about me?"

Akaashi looks him up and down then turns completely red and incredibly flustered and hides his face with a volleyball.

"Well? Akaashi~? Come on I didn't do this so you could just ignore me?" Bokuto pouts.

 _'Crap he's still hot. As long as he leaves his shirt on I'm fine. Keep it together Keiji!'_

"Y-you're hair's d-down…" Akaashi manages to say.

The team's amused watching their stoic Captain get flustered by their previous Captain.

Bokuto nods "I remembered that you said it looked cool!

"Bokuto-san. Come. Now. Team keep practicing." Akaashi says dragging his friend out.

Bokuto _'Just take Kuroo's advice.'_ He thinks over and over.

 _'Play it cool Keiji. Just play it cool. Stop blushing. Get it together. This is Bokuto-san calm down. That's why I'm freaking out Keiji!! It's Bokuto-san!! Crap he's telling me to stop walking.'_

Akaashi stops at the side of the building.

Bokuto "What's wrong Akaashi?"

Akaashi can't keep himself together anymore and throws himself into Bokuto hugging him.

Bokuto blushes since Akaashi rarely does.

"A-akaaashi?"

"I've missed you Kotaro…"

"Keiji…" Bokuto says surprised. He never calls him by his first name.

Akaashi hides his red face in his friends shoulders and doesn't move.

Bokuto rubs his fingers through Akaashi's hair.

"Heeeeey? Aaaaaakaaaaashiiiiiiiii??"

Akaashi smiles into his friends shoulder "Hmmm?"

Bokuto steps away and looks at his friend who's still blushing a little "I have to ask you something." He says confidently.

Akaashi raises an eyebrow.

Bokuto "Akaashi Keiji. You've been my best friend for what feels like forever. And well. I want to be with you forever. I want to be the one to spike your tosses. I want to hit when you call out for me. I want to be with you. You're the most amazing person I've ever met. I know you're still in high school and everything but please. Akaashi Keiji. Will you marry me?" He finishes pulling out a ring.

Akaashi covers his mouth.

Bokuto "I know that we haven't dated but I love you so much. And I know you feel the same. Akaashi?"

Akaashi's beautiful eyes are filled with tears as he throws himself into Bokuto's arms "I love you too Bokuto. But are you sure? We're so young? You're in college and I'm in high school?"

"I know Akaashi. But still. I love you. I need to be with you."

Akaashi buries his face in him "Bokuto-san……"

"Well? Akaashi~?"

Akaashi nods in his shoulder "I love you. I want to be with you. It's not that same without you. I need you Bokuto-San."

They let go and look at each other.

Bokuto smiles and kisses Akaashi's lips. Akaashi's shocked as Bokuto pulls away.

"Catch ya later AAAkaaashiiii!! Here's a key to my and Kuroo's apartment. Come by when you get the chance!!!" Bokuto tosses him a key before sprinting away.

Akaashi stares at the ring and key in his hands. He touches his lips and watches him run away.

"Bokuto-San……" he whispers before hearing cheers behind him "What?!" He yells looking up at the window to see his teammates cheering, laughing, and whistling.

"How long were you guys there?!?!" Akaashi shouts trying to find his red face.

Wataru "Long enough Captain. Long enough. Get inside. I need to ask you something."

"Shut up and go back to practicing. I'll be in in a sec."

Wataru turns to them "You heard him. Back to work."

They chat among themselves and Wataru takes Akaashi to the storage room.

Wataru "Okay dead serious. All any of us day was him kiss you. Fill me in."

Akaashi blushes again and touches his lips "No way Wataru."

Wataru raises an eyebrow "You're blushing? Before today the last time I saw you blush was when it was raining and Bokuto's hair was flat, he's shirt was stuck to his abs, and he gave you his jacket."

Akaashi blushes again at the memory.

"You messed up your tosses cause you were distracted. Especially after he took his shirt off. Man you've been crushing hard since you joined the club haven't you?"

Akaashi scoffs "I've been here longer. You don't know anything."

Wataru smirks "I came to this school cause I saw the games. Any time you were off court you'd watch Bokuto. And last year I asked our senpai's about everything and they said that you two had an unspoken relationship the year before and were great friends. I quickly picked up what they meant. Seems like as a 1st year you had a crush."

Akaashi leaves "Not talking about 1st year me and 2nd year Bokuto-san. Nope."

Wataru laughs following him "Come on? Please?"

"Kota toss!"

Kota tosses a ball to Akaashi who spikes it at Wataru who barely receives it

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"Huh???"

"Nothing!!"

End

 _Idk man I just. Idk. I don't wanna do my homework. Sorry this is bad I know. I just really don't wanna do my homework and school starts in like 2 weeks._


End file.
